Meowmmy Catsophagus
100px After being locked in a tomb for over 5000 years, Meowmmy is ready to get out into the world and live her unlife to the fullest! She is wallpacapaca's 11th character on the Lab! Biography Personality Always ready to cheer on her friends, Meowmmy is a ray of pure sunshine to be around. She loves to keep the energy up and the good times coming, and it's rarely a grey day with her. Whether its fanging out with her friends, or putting her all into her fearleading, she gives 110% to everything she loves. Though, being so perky can come with its disadvantages. After being locked up for so long, she can get clingy to her friends as she always wants to be around people. She has a terrible fear of being forgotten again, so she always has to be the best so her name goes down in history. As much as she wants to be just like everyone else, her fears tend to have her put herself on some pedestal. Perhaps she just needs some good friends to help her remember that being remembered shouldn't come at the cost of being herself, freaky flaws and all! Appearance Once upon a time, Meowmmy would have blended in with the desert sand with her bright ornage fur, but thousands of years being dead and locked up have turned her fur a sickly shade of grey. As she was mummified a long time ago, she still has bandages wrapped up on her arms, chest, legs, and even her tail! Underneath them, it's not pretty, with exposed bones and rotting skin, which makes it hard to accessorize. She typically wears her bandages like clothes, as it's difficult to find clothes that sit comfortably on top of them. Usually opting for open jackets and shorts, she definitely loves to be comfortable and ready to fang at the beach! Just don't tell her dead bodies float, she wants to see the deepest depths of the ocean one day! History Long ago, Meowmmy's mother worked as a maid to an important member of the Egyptian royal court. She grew up good friends with the royal's daughter, and when they died of sickness, it was written in their will that they wanted Meowmmy and her mother to be buried alongside the family and mummified as well. At the time, this was unheard of, yet after the two passed away, it became tradition for servants to be buried with the royalty, just perhaps not in the same exact place, but definitely in the same pyramid. A few hundred years later, Meowmmy woke up again, realizing she had become part mummy. Shocked, she looked to see if anyone else in the tomb had been revived, shocked to see that only her own mother came back as well. As they only knew how to care for their dead masters, the two looked closely after their graves for thousands of years. It wasn't until their pyramid was discovered by young archaeologists in the 1950s that they realized the world outside had changed so much. Still living in the pyramid, it wouldn't be until the early 2010s that Meowmmy would finally decide she was done hiding away. She learned all she could of the outside world, and soon decided she wanted to go to school, and eventually decided Monster High sounded like the perfect place for a hybrid like herself! She discovered a passion for making others smile, and wants to continue making her friends happy for the rest of her unlife! Relationships Family Her Mother :Meowmmy is extremely close to her mother. They love to share what they've learned of the outside world together, and just spend time together. They're the only family the other has after all, it wouldn't be right to estrange yourself after all this time. Friends Sandra Manfred :From the moment they first laid eyes on each other, they knew they would be friends for unlife. Both of them love to shop, fang out, and talk about the latest gossip with each other! They're both stellar members of the fearleading squad, and rule the school with their freaky fab fashion and outrageous optimism! Shay Shift :Fearleading isn't the only way Meowmmy likes to express herself, she's a great lover of theater too! Ever since she started at Monster High, Shay had always been a friendly face she could approach if she needed anything at all, and in fact he really helped her get accustomed to high school unlife! It's through him she discovered a love of watching plays, and while she isn't a part of the drama club, she's practically an honorary member! Thane Moriatós :You would think this perky werecat and the moody son of a death god would have nothing to do with each other, but in fact it's quite the opposite! After working on a project about the ancient Egyptian world together for history class, the two became close, sharing experiences about how they missed a lot of the world changing while they were cooped up in their small homes. It also helps that Thane doesn't have to worry about his powers getting out of hand around her, you can't kill what's already dead after all! Romance Current Status :While she isn't with anyone at the moment, there is a certain manster she has her eye on. Don't tell anyone, but she thinks Thane Moriatós is absolutely to live for, but remember you didn't hear this from me! Enemies Nicoline Chantel :As much as Meowmmy wishes they were friends, Nicoline would rather have nothing to do with her. As the head of the fearleading team, Nicoline sees Meowmmy as a threat to her status, and wishes to try and get her off the team for good. Someone should tell her that all this rude behavior is going to get her in trouble long before it ever affects Meowmmy! Pet Coral :What, you think it's weird for a werecat to have a crab as a pet? Well, then call Meowmmy the strangest person ever, since she loves Coral with all her unlife, and never forgets to bring her along to fang out at the beach! Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Don't tell Meowmmy dead bodies float, she wants to see the deepest depths of the ocean one day. * She doesn't have the clearest view of what she wants to do after school, but that's fine by her; she has her whole unlife to worry about getting a job and growing up! * Someone should tell Meowmmy to tuck in her loose bandages, she's going to trip on one of them one day! Category:Characters Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mummy Category:Werecat